Past Sins/Gallery
Pictures involving filly Nyx Nyx's interesting skill by 041744.jpg|Nyx showing off one of her special talents: being unbelieveably adorable. Nyx Beach fun by Adiwan.png Disguised Nyx by AibotNya.png|Nyx, disguised Nyx in socks by AibotNya.png|Nyx and socks Undisguised Nyx by AibotNya.png|Nyx, undisguised Twilight Nyx you're not a monster by Bactatanker.PNG Nyx and Twilight Sparkle stargazing by Dotrook.png Nyx in socks by Dreatos.jpg Nyx Sock Hat by Dreatos.png Nyx's Storytime by Dreatos.png Nyx and her kazoo by Drunkendolphin77.jpg 47019 - artist-FacelessJr nyx nyxface past sins transparent.png Twilight and Nyx by Geoff.png|Say it with me now: D'aaaawwwwwww... Nyx Reading by Madmax.png Nyx Plushie by Magnastorm.jpg Nyx Plushie v2 by Magnastorm.jpg Nyxmare Moon by Poniker.png Nyx and Twilight fast asleep by sgtgarand.png Nightmare Nyx cropped by sip.png Pictures involving adult Nyx/Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon beat up by Brongaar.png Nightmare Moon Kazoo by Dotrook.png Past Sins coverart by Dreatos.png Past Sins Fan Comic for the future by icekatze.png The Redemption of Nyx by Karidyas.png Nyx I won't be a monster by Lex-the-Pikachu.jpg Nyx slightly more grown up by Luna-Roo.png Nyx and Twilight Sparkle Mother and Daughter by Madmax.png Nyx Twilight Sparkle Everything will be alright by Silent-nona-light.png Nyx fighting her darkness by Xanaeth.jpg Pictures not involving Nyx Applejack's Opinion by Nova225.png Official chapter art Past Sins prelude chapter artwork.png|A unicorn (probably Spell Nexus) waiting until others arrive to start the resurrection. Past Sins chapter 1 artwork.png|Nyx Hiding in a bush. Past Sins chapter 2 artwork.png|Nyx's disguise, the vest and the glasses. Past Sins chapter 3 artwork.png|The school. Past Sins chapter 4 artwork.png|Spell Nexus in a portrait standing near the banner of Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns as the headmaster. Past Sins chapter 5 artwork.png|The storybook about Nightmare Moon Past Sins chapter 6 artwork.png|The play in chapter 6, Nyx is playing as Nightmare Moon, and Dinky Doo is playing as Twilight Past Sins chapter 7 artwork.png|Nyx turned Fluttershy into a tree. Past Sins chapter 8 artwork.png|The last round of tug of war, notice Nyx is allowed to use her magic, and she overpowers the opposite team, which is consisted by the most powerful colts. Past Sins chapter 9 artwork.png|Nyx reveals her true identity to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Past Sins chapter 10 artwork.png|Princess Celestia arrives to take Nyx with herself for examinations. Past Sins chapter 11 artwork.png|The Night Stone Castle, which becomes Nyx's castle when she is Nightmare Moon. Past Sins chapter 12 artwork.png|Twilight which thinks Spell Nexus is captured, ‘saves’ him. Past Sins chapter 13 artwork.png|Nightmare Moon surprising Princess Celestia, first she lets her eat her meal, and then she goes to kill her. Past Sins chapter 14 artwork.png|Nyx meeting her old comrades, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, which hid in her food. Past Sins chapter 15 artwork.png|A doll representing Twilight. The doll is made by Nyx from the dummy she destroyed a while after becoming the queen. Past Sins chapter 16 artwork.png|Twilight near the gallows, waiting for her execution. Past Sins chapter 17 artwork.png|Nyx, before taking out the evil remains of Nightmare Moon from the body of Spell Nexus. Past Sins chapter 18 artwork.png|One of Nyx's clones helping Rainbow Dash, who was protecting Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to fight a Lupus Minor. Past Sins chapter 19 artwork.png|The letter's from Nyx's schoolmates, appreciating her help, notice the one on the top is from Apple Bloom. Past Sins chapter 20 artwork.png|Nyx, ready to accept any kind of judgement by Princess Luna after letting her and Princess Celestia be freed from their banishment. Past Sins chapter 21 artwork.png|Twilight writing a letter to Princess Celestia. Category:Fan fiction galleries